


You're Mine

by Aeiouna



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Written forSheith MonthDay 13: Happy EndingSequel to my Day 8 fill, Forever, and my Day 12 fill, And Ever





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/post/172312094063/vld-sheith-month-july-2018-basic-rules-for) Day 13: Happy Ending
> 
> Sequel to my Day 8 fill, Forever, and my Day 12 fill, And Ever

Keith's eyes fluttered closed as he heard the noise of the shower from the bathroom. They had one night on Earth before their honeymoon started, and while Keith wanted to make the most of it, he was exhausted. It had been a long day of preparations, then the ceremony (which was beautiful), then the reception (Keith had tried so many different types of intergalactic alcohol, and who knows what Shiro had). He blinked, trying to stay awake, but he knew both of them were pretty tired.

He heard the shower turn off and shifted in the bed to be able to see Shiro walk out of the shower. It was far from the first time he'd seen his husband ( _Oh God, Shiro was his husband!_ ) in various states of undress, both in sexual and nonsexual contexts, but that didn't mean the sight still took his breath away.

Shiro walked out of the shower and had to chuckle at the lovestruck look Keith was giving him. "I guess I still got it."

"Takashi," Keith started, "You will always 'get it' with me." And suddenly Keith's tiredness was a thing of the past. His feelings taken over by others.

Shiro chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm," Keith laughed. "C'mere... we have a marriage to consummate."

Shiro crawled in the bed and wrapped his arms around Keith. "That we definitely, definitely do, Keith." And he pinned Keith to the bed, straddling him and placing kisses along his neck. Once he knew Keith wasn't going anywhere (why would he?) he let his hands wander along Keith's body. "I love you so much, Keith."

"I love you too, Takashi," Keith replied in a moan, "I love you so, so much." He arched his hips up in Shiro's direction.

"Eager, are we?" Shiro whispered into Keith's ear, "You know I love it when you are."

Keith nodded. "Please, Takashi."

Shiro removed the covers to expose Keith was already hard. "Very, _very_ eager. That's what I love to see."

Keith moaned as Shiro wrapped his hand around his cock. Always the flesh hand too, so both of them would be able to _feel_ skin on skin. He appreciated that. The room had begun to spin cause of his arousal the moment Shiro started stroking him, so it was welcome. Very, very welcome.

Shiro always took him time to please Keith. He would stroke slowly, making sure to twist his wrist a bit. He would stretch him in the meantime. 1 finger, 2 fingers, 3. Every single time. Keith loved it. It was almost cliché the way Shiro prepared him for their lovemaking, but Keith wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are you ready for me?" Shiro cooed into his ear.

Keith nodded. "Always."

Shiro had already lubed up his cock before he started stretching Keith, so he was more than ready to slide inside the moment Keith was. And that was exactly what he did.

"Yes," Keith hissed, "Takashi!"

Shiro kissed him deeply as he started to move, a content hum escaping his lips as he did. "Yes, that's it Keith. Say my name, tell the whole world who does you good."

"Fuck," Keith moaned, "It's you, Takashi! Always you!"

"Always has, always will be," Shiro moaned.

Keith nodded, feeling Shiro's body rub against his cock as they made love. "Always, always."

"You feel so good, so tight," Shiro moaned. "I love it. I love you." He could feel his orgasm closing in already. He was unsure if it was the alcohol, his tiredness, the excitement of the day, or just knowing Keith was his _husband_ , but his peak was building at a quick pace. "Shit, Keith, I think I'm already gonna cum."

Keith shuddered at the thought, "Go ahead, Takashi. Fill me up, please." Keith, too, was close.

A few more thrusts and Shiro was spilling deep inside Keith, and Keith was coming between them.

Shiro collapsed on top of Keith. "I love you, Keith."

Keith purred. "I love you too, Takashi."

And they fell asleep like that, blissful in the afterglow of their first night together as husbands.


End file.
